


I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I Am

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Party, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: The Order of Heroes celebrates the end of the war, and somehow you get caught up in Sully and Cain's shenanigans.





	I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I Am

**Author's Note:**

> I regret to inform you that there will be zero P!ATD references in this fic. I just wanted a clever title.

The war had gone on for so long that it felt strange to say it was over, but it was. The Emblian army had been defeated and times of peace awaited the land of Zenith.

After Askr had been rebuilt from all of the destruction, Sharena was the first to suggest an "end of war" party, with many of the heroes in support of her idea. None of them were sure how often they would be able to see each other after returning to their own worlds, or if they even would at all. No, thinking about that possibility would make you too sad. For now, you just wanted to focus on celebrating peace within the kingdom.

You stood in front of the mirror in your room, observing what you saw. You were without your signature cloak, as you felt it wasn't necessary to wear for tonight. You wore a blue, long sleeved tunic similar to the one you normally wore, only with its shoulders cut out. It came down to just above your knee, with a brown belt tied loosely around the waist. Underneath you donned a pair of white pants, although if you were honest with yourself, they fit more like tights. For footwear you had decided on the brown and burgundy boots you had been wearing since you brought to this world. Overall, you were satisfied with your appearance, but you couldn't help but feel there was something missing. You ran a hand through your hair, squinting at your reflection as if to pinpoint what exactly that was.

"Are you almost ready, summoner?"

You saw through the mirror that Eirika of Renais was standing just outside. You turned around to face her. "You know you don't need to be formal with me, Eirika. But to answer your question, I don't really know." You chuckled. "I'm not holding things up, am I?"

"Oh no, not at all!" She assured you. "Ephraim still hasn't returned from gathering supplies, and I was just hoping for some company before the festivities began."

"Well, my door's open, isn't it?" You smiled, signaling for her to come in. She stepped into the room, taking a seat on your bed.

"What is it you're unsure about?" She asked, watching as you turned back to look at yourself.

"I like how I look, but I feel like I need just one more thing..." You pondered, tapping a finger on your chin as your hand rested under it. "Maybe I should do something with my hair?"

"Allow me." She offered, patting a spot on the bed beside her. You sat in front of her as she pulled back your hair, beginning to work on it. It felt like she was mainly focusing on the front, starting a braid on one side.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight?" You asked her, careful not to move your head too much.

"Oh, yes." She replied. "When the war in Magvel ended, there was much rebuilding to be done and the thought of a celebration never crossed anyone's mind. And yourself?"

"Absolutely!" You exclaimed. "This is exactly what you all deserve after how hard you've fought. I hope you can enjoy yourselves as much as possible tonight."

"Thank you, (Y/N), but you deserve to enjoy yourself as well. We wouldn't be here had it not been for you."

She continued focusing on your hair, conversing with you here and there about various topics, from how nice the weather was expected to be tonight to exchanging stories about the worlds you came from. You eventually got to the subject of Askr's royal siblings. You both noted and laughed at how Alfonse and Sharena could not be more different from each other, but this didn't stop them from being close. Sharena immediately wanted to befriend you and each hero you summoned for the Order, while Alfonse wasn't very quick to do so. You eventually learned this was because he feared getting attached to others, only to have to part with them later on, and you could understand why he would not want to go through that. However, he formed a close bond with you that eventually turned into a courtship. You adored him, and he seemed to reciprocate this adoration for you.

"I want tonight to be special for him..." You said. "He's worked so hard throughout the war, both in battle and within the kingdom."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Eirika inquired.

"Um, well.... I was thinking... um..." You stammered, a blush forming along your face.

"...Oh." She uttered.

"I know it's a pretty big step to take, but I'm really falling in love with him. I just hope I can make him happy..."

"(Y/N), I have seen how he looks at you, heard how he speaks of you when you're not around, and there's no doubting that you already do. You don't need to do anything else for it to be that way, but if this is truly what you want, and not just what you think he wants, then I wish the best for you." She responded, putting her hands on your shoulders as you turned to look at her.

"Thanks, Eirika." You smiled. "I assume you're finished with my hair now?"

"Oh, yes I am." She giggled. "Would you like to see it?" She turned you to face the mirror as you looked at yourself. You could see that she had done a half up, half down style resembling what your world would have called a 'waterfall braid', and you had to admit, you were impressed by it. "My friends Tana and L'Arachel know much more about hair styling than I do, but they have taught me a few things back at home."

"They taught you well. I love it!" You cheered.

"Ah, there you are, sister. Hello, (Y/N)." You both turned to see Ephraim had returned, and was standing in your doorway. "Ready when you are."

You and the twins arrived at the castle's ballroom to find that the party had just begun. It seemed everyone was having a good time already, a sight you were pleased to see after everything the group had been through with the war. You scanned the crowd carefully for your boyfriend. _Do they even use that term here?_ You wondered to yourself. You struggled to find him when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you from behind. You turned to find the Askran prince smiling brightly at you.

"Excuse me, I'm waiting for someone, and I doubt he'd be happy to see me like this." You joked with him.

"How unfortunate for him." He smirked, pulling you closer for a quick kiss. "Gods, you get more beautiful every time I see you."

It was quite unlike him, so you couldn't help but giggle at his smooth talk as you brought your hand to his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. You gave him another kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the buffet table. You picked up a plate, filling it with assorted fruits and roasted potatoes, along with a bread roll. You were each given a glass of wine before seating yourself at a nearby table, wasting no time digging into your food. If there was anything Alfonse had learned since knowing you, it was that you were a definite foodie. The cooks in Askr were talented, so your time here had been nothing short of pleasant when it came to dining. It amazed Alfonse how much you enjoyed eating, although he didn't think it unreasonable, considering it was essential for survival.

"What are parties like in your world?" He queried. He always loved hearing about where you came from, as it was so different from what he had come to know in his life.

"Well, there's music, but it's usually much louder than it is here. The amount of drinking that takes place would make Wrys faint just at the thought of it, and don't even get me started on how people dance in my world." You chuckled. "Basically, they're kind of similar to how they are here, just way more rambunctious."

"How intriguing." He marveled. "Perhaps we could attend one should I ever find myself in your world."

"If you think you can handle how crazy they get." You snickered.

"Might I have everyone's attention?" The music had stopped for a moment, and Azura began to speak to the crowd in place of it. "I promise this won't take long. I would just like to say that I was not sure what to expect when I was first brought to this world. But I am eternally grateful to have fought alongside this group, and for the friendships I have formed with many of you." The crowd applauded her kind words. 

"I would also like to specifically address the one responsible for bringing us all together. Our great summoner, (Y/N)." You smiled awkwardly at her mention of you, waving to the other heroes as they cheered you on. Alfonse put an arm around you, pressing his lips to your forehead before looking back to Azura as she continued on. "(Y/N), we are all aware that you come from a world that is vastly different than our homes. We all know you never asked to be taken from there, to serve in a war you knew nothing of. Despite everything, you accepted this role with grace, and we could not be more thankful. Thankful for your tactics, and for your friendship." You grinned brighter at her compliments, putting a hand on your chest by your heart.

"One more thing. (Y/N), do you remember when you showed me the music from your world?" You nodded at her in response. "I must confess, I was unsure what to think of it all... However, you did show me one song that I thought was beautiful. If you will allow me, I would like to perform it next." You gave her a thumbs up to show your approval, not that you believed she needed it. "Very well. I do hope I can do this song justice."

The band began playing the song, and immediately you knew which one she was talking about. You lit up at the sound, smiling and closing your eyes as you listened. They quickly opened again when you felt Alfonse's hand on your shoulder.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked, moving his hand to hold it out to you.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" You jested. "Of course I will."

You brought your hand to his, and he took it as you both stood. He led you to the dance floor, keeping your hand interlocked with his as he moved his other hand to your waist, pulling you closer to him while you put your free hand on his shoulder. The two of you swayed to the music, gazing into each other's eyes, and it was almost as if it was just you and him in that room. You could have stayed in this moment forever, and you truly wanted to. Memories of your time together replayed in your mind. From your first encounter, to the time you fell asleep in the library together while studying the other worlds, to the times he provided you comfort when you missed your own world, to your first kiss during another study session. You looked back fondly on these times, and sincerely hoped to be able to make more memories. You moved closer into his embrace, resting your head on his chest and closing your eyes while you continued moving slowly to the music. If anyone tried to tell you there was a moment more perfect than this one, you would laugh in their face.

"I love you, do you know that?" He spoke.

"Of course." You giggled. "I love you too."

The two of you stayed like that for the majority of the song. When it neared its end, he released your hand from his, using it to tilt your chin up to look at him. He held it there, leaning in slowly as your lips met with his. You threw your arms over his shoulders, allowing him to deepen the kiss while he moved his hands to your hips, swiftly pulling you closer to him. You sighed deeply at his touch, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly you pulled away from him.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhe--"

"Hey, lovebirds! Let me borrow one of you for a little bit!"

You sighed once more, only this time out of irritation. _Leave it to Cain to ruin such a wonderful moment._ You snarked in your head.

"You should go see what he wants." Alfonse chimed in. "I agreed to partake in a sparring match with Ephraim and Chrom, so I should be meeting with them anyway."

"Hmph, fine." You whined.

"Come on now, the night is still young. We'll have plenty of time to spend together later." He chuckled, embracing you briefly before he began to walk off. You grabbed his hand, pulling him back to you for one more moment.

"Let's spend that time somewhere we can be alone." You whispered in his ear, trying your best to sound seductive. He looked at you, cheeks flushed, and you winked at him before you officially went your separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing Heroes fics, this was one of the first ideas to pop into my head. I actually have a good bit of the second chapter written because I was originally gonna make it all one thing, but then I saw how long it was getting and I didn't think anyone would want to read through the whole thing if it was just one big fic lol
> 
> Stay tuned y'all!


End file.
